Footwear is characteristically in the form of a boot, shoe or sandal comprising an upper portion that is secured over a persons foot and a lower portion that is the under part upon which the person walks. The latter lower portion is the sole or platform of the shoe with which the present invention is concerned, the upper portion taking form as circumstances require. Since it is a primary object of this invention to illuminate the shoe, a platform type sole is employed and formed so as to provide the interior space as necessary for accommodating illumination means as will be described.
Platform shoes have developed in various forms and one of which is the "wedge" wherein the sole, instep and heel are integral and in appearance present a solid. The wedge is of course styled and/or sculptured to have the desired appearance, generally tapered from top to bottom, the top surface being contoured to comfortably fit the sole of a persons foot and the bottom surface being flat for ground engagement. Also, in plan view the width is contoured to have conformity with the shape of the persons foot, the front sole section being wider as a rule than the rear heel section. Heretofore, such wedges have been made from solid light weight materials, and they have been molded with hollowed interiors for savings in weight and material. It is this latter type of construction which is advantageously employed by this invention, as will be described.